


No matter what happens, I love you George.

by Mushr00m_Writes



Series: Gogy send nudes lol [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Airplanes, Angst, Boys In Love, Cliffhangers, Embarrassed boy, Hurt No Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Fluff, No smut in this chapter, dont trust delta airlines, george has an only fans, no beta read we die like tommy, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushr00m_Writes/pseuds/Mushr00m_Writes
Summary: Dream goes on an airplane to visit his boyfriend, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Gogy send nudes lol [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198130
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	No matter what happens, I love you George.

Was this really happening? Was Clay on his way to visit the love of his life? Sparkling eyes were looking outside of the plane window, watching the sun rise. The sky was a deep orange and a blend of golden yellow. 

“Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines, we will be taking off within the next five minutes, please direct your attention to the middle of the aisle to the crew that will be showing you how to use the oxygen masks.” Oxygen masks always kinda scared Dream, since of all the strings, and just the thought of crashing.

The captain continued to say something along the lines of where the exits are, and what to do if there was a crash. Dream was tuning it out at this point, getting his music ready. ‘bored&blind’ by Ella Jane faded into his headphones, closing his eyes as it got louder. It would take over sixteen hours for him to arrive in George’s city, but it would all be worth it in the end. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how long he would be visiting the short boy in the United Kingdom and didn’t know if he would want to leave. Hugging George sounded like a magical experience. Being able to hold the older boy in his arms, kiss him, just be there with the boy he loved oh so much.

Dream drifted off to sleep, the music still playing into his ears, the headphones were slightly tangled where the aux joined the phone. The plane was slowly taking off, reaching high speeds as it raced down the runway zooming off into the morning sky.

“This is your captain speaking, if you look up you can see your seatbelt light has turned off, this means you may get up to use the restroom now, but keep your seatbelt on at all times. Refreshments and pretzels will be brought through the aisle momentarily.”

Clay woke up with a jolt, turning down his music. Listening to what the pilot had announced on the speakers, he re adjusted his position in his seat getting comfortable as he waited for the flight attendant to show up. Blonde hair was covering his left eye as he was trying to stay awake.

“Hello sir, what would you like to drink? We have water, liquor, wine, and Coca Cola products.” She had a large smile on her face while waiting for an answer,

“May I have just some water please?” Still waking up, he didn’t want to drink anything too heavy at this point.

“Of course.” The flight attendant pulled out a plastic cup, filling it with water and four ice cubes. She handed it to Clay, moving on to the people behind him.

His green eyes were looking down at his phone seeing no new messages from George. ‘Should he tell him he’s visiting? He should.’  
Right as he was about to lose service he sent a message to the British boy.  
“I’m on a flight to come visit you honey. See you soon my love.”

The phone turned off as music started to play once more, it practically soothed him to sleep. Words can’t describe how excited he was to finally see the love of his life in person. 

Suddenly the captain made an announcement.  
“This is your captain speaking, there is some heavy turbulence coming up, but nothing to worry about. Please buckle up your seatbelts and store all luggage in the overheads, thank you for choosing Delta.”  
Clay wasn’t scared of flying, but he always got a little worried. Uncontrollably he started to fidget with his fingers snapping them, or folding them. He looked side to side seeing a lady across from him completely asleep. 

‘You’re overreacting. It’s fine. I mean, all this means is the captain is being safe and attempting to avoid the shaking, calm down.’ He tried to reassure himself, to calm himself down. It wasn’t working. He never got to say goodbye to anyone. He never got to tell his friends that he really cared about them, or any family, or.  
George. He never got to tell George truly how much he loves him.

Just in case, he wanted to message George, even though there was such a small chance of anything happening. He loves George, Turning on his phone, opening his messaging app, going to George’s contact, he messaged him.

‘If anything happens, I love you so much. You matter so much to me. I love you George.’

He clicked send exhaling heavily as he tried to extend his legs, but since of the small room between seats he couldn’t do much. God he knew he was probably just being dramatic as he usually was with things like this, but something was different . There was some sort of energy, or feeling, he couldn’t describe it but he was so scared. Tears were flowing down his face, god why can’t he stop crying? He probably looks pathetic right now. Just stop crying.

‘Just try to go to sleep. Close your eyes. It’s fine. Breathe. Remember what your therapist said Clay, calm down. It’s okay. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.’ He kept repeating those words in his head as he forced himself to try to sleep in the uncomfortable leather chair. 

The plane started to shake at an unreasonable rate. Nothing to worry about right? Then the oxygen masks dropped down. He looked out his window to see thunder clouds, and a dark dark sky. Was he going to die? Oh god. 

I love you, George.

George received a message while he was taking a shower, from his boyfriend, Dream. He wasn’t going to look at it, but the last time he did that, he regretted not looking at it the second it was sent. The hot water was hitting his face while he put shampoo into his dark brown hair, soothing it through the curls. He washed all of the bubbles out of his face and hair, drying his hands off to read the message he received moments earlier.

‘I’m on a flight to come visit you honey. See you soon my love.’  
What? Clay was on his way to visit George? Why didn’t they talk about this first? Of course he didn’t care that much, he was just nervous and excited to see him. Will he be able to hold Dream in his arms soon? 

But there was another text message that was sent almost an hour after the other.

‘If anything happens, I love you so much. You matter so much to me. I love you George.’ 

George froze. He dropped his phone, the screen shattering in the top left corner. God damnit.

Is Dream going to die? Is he okay? 

George started texting him back immediately, picking up his phone from the floor.

‘Are you okay?’

‘What’s wrong? Dream you're scaring me.’

‘Honey you there?’

‘DREAM’ 

He wasn’t responding. Was Dream hurt? George didn’t have time to worry about this. George started spam calling Dream, but he wouldn’t answer. 

The second he stopped calling him he got out of the shower, getting dressed and sitting down on his bed. George dialed Sapnap, needing him to answer. Why wasn’t Sapnap answering? After calling him three times he finally got a response.

“Sapnap? You there?” Sapnap could hear the pure fear in George’s voice.

“What’s up George, why have you been spam calling me?” Sapnap, who was deeply confused, asked the British boy.

“I think Dreams in trouble, he just texted me saying ‘if anything happens he loves me.’ I think he might be hurt, or dead, and I don’t know what’s going on, and I’m so fucking scare-“

“George. Calm down. It’s okay.” It wasn’t okay, it’s not going to be okay. It’s just going to get worse.

“He’s on a plane to come to Brighton. I think he might’ve crashed or something.”

“He’s what? It doesn’t matter, it would have been reported in the news already, or something like that. It’s okay. I promise. How long ago did he text you?” Sapnap was always good at calming George down. Once they spent three hours on the phone Sapnap, relaxing him after he got his heart broken for the first time. 

“Just now, but he’s not responding. Why won’t he respond?”

“George I don’t know. Do you know the company he used to travel? Like south west, American airlin-“

“I DON'T KNOW. I JUST WANT HIM TO BE SAFE.”  
He broke down crying. His entire phone was basically an ocean at this point from all the tears that were falling down his cold face.

Sapnap eventually calmed him down to where George wasn’t balling his eyes out.

“Thank you Sapnap. I just.. I don’t want him to be hurt.”

“He isn’t. I promise. Now, you should try to get some sleep.”

“Thank you, bye.”

“Bye.”

George ended the call, letting a single tear fall down his face. He got into bed, laying down and made sure his ringtone was all the way up in case he got a message or call from anyone. 

‘Just close your eyes George. He’ll be here soon if he’s okay.’

Drifting off to sleep, he hoped he was okay.

God please be okay, Dream.

The short boy heard his phone ding once, then twice, then another time. It was Dream calling him.

“Hello, George? You there?”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER/gen
> 
> JK SUFFER NERDS/j


End file.
